gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BeeJay XL
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = bjxl |handlingname = BJXL |textlabelname = BJXL |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin BeeJay XL (Japanese: ビージェイXL) is a four-door midsize SUV in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car features a retro utilitarian design theme, which seems to be inspired by the Japanese styling found on the , but with a flatter, less aggressive appearance and regular second-row doors (as opposed to suicide doors). The rear bumper and fascia bears some resemblance to the first generation , while the grille resembles that of a . The front end of the BeeJay XL is very bulky, mostly due to the large bumper with a chromed line on the bottom, turning lights and a "KARIN" marking on the front intake. The front area of the vehicle is represented as a large grey bar with four circular headlights and the grille between these. The hood features a grey vent for the engine and has a rounded body, matching the car's front end. The sides of the SUV lack extra formations and has angled mudguards, with small stepsides between them. The window channels are in a black finish and are easily diffferentiated from the car's pillars, where the primary color takes place. The rear end of the vehicle is practically dominated by the rear compartment door and features two sets of circular LED lights, with the outer ones placed in the car's main body and the inner ones in the rear compartment door, along with reversing lights located between those lights. From the rear wheel fenders to the rear end, a concave line surrounds the rear section of the vehicle. The rear bumper is, like the front one, depicted with chromed details on the sides and rear, also containing the two circular exhausts at the bottom. The BeeJay XL comes in a two-tone paintjob, with the primary one surrounding the entire vehicle and the secondary one on the roof. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The BeeJay XL has a good top speed, however it leaves much to be desired from acceleration. Due to its heavy weight, some oversteer is noticeable, and because of this, caution must be taken when cornering at high speeds. It is also shown that it can sustain heavy amounts of damage. In terms of pick up and go, the Beejay XL is sub par in acceleration for an SUV but maintains the same level of speed from its competition such as the Gresley and the Granger. When traveling at high speeds there is a notable amount of traction loss compared to its counterparts, yet it seems to have stiffer suspension allowing the vehicle to grab a little more air than the rest. The BeeJay XL is powered by a V8 engine, as suggested by the engine cover, which is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive (60% front and 40% rear) layout. Like its real life counterpart, it has a large loud sounding engine. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = BeeJayXL-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BeeJayXL-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Beejay-XL-car-interior-gtav.jpg|Interior. BeeJayXL-GTAV-Complications.jpg|Jimmy's BeeJay XL in Complications. BeeJayXL-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The BeeJay XL on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SSASA-GTAO-BeeJayXL.png|The BeeJay XL on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Notable Owners *Jimmy De Santa owned a yellow BeeJay XL, registered as 57EIG117, until it was repossessed by Franklin for Simeon Yetarian. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes spawns in Simeon Yetarian's garage until Mr. Philips. *Frequently spawns in Rockford Hills when switching to Michael during daytime. *Found parked on the western shore of the Alamo Sea off Calafia Road, next to some tents and a Baller. *Frequently spawns on beaches around San Andreas near gatherings of Pedestrians or Campers. *Jimmy De Santa's BeeJay can be retrieved from Premium Deluxe Motorsport immediately after the mission Complications by Michael De Santa and stored in one of his garages. This BeeJay XL spawns with a yellow roof and is unable to be obtained after this mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Frequently spawns in Blaine County rather than in Los Santos. *Frequently spawns on beaches around San Andreas near gatherings of Pedestrians or Campers. **Occasionally spawns on the beach next to the LSIA branch of Los Santos Customs, next to a group of campers. A Surfer may sometimes spawn in its place. * Has a higher possibility of spawning in Los Santos city if the car is requested by Simeon Yetarian. ;Enhanced version *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organisation) for free from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. *Available for purchase for $27,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos as part of the After Hours continuation. Trivia General *The word "BeeJay" is a double entendre. In one hand, it is a clear pun on its real-life equivalent, the Toyota FJ Cruiser (in the past, the BJ was the diesel-engined model of the original Toyota FJ). On the other hand, it references a blowjob. **"BeeJay" may also be a reference to the name of the real-life Hummer midsize SUV. *The default radio stations for the BeeJay XL are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Originally, the BeeJay only had the basic modifications available, but a few body modifications were added in an update. *If the player has bought the Offroad Bumper and the front of the car is deformed enough, part of the bumper will remain in its original place and simply "float" in front of the car. References Navigation }}ru:BeeJay XL pl:BeeJay XL de:BeeJay XL es:BeeJay XL fr:BeeJay XL pt:BeeJay XL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles